


A warm bath when you're feeling down

by meganechansan



Series: MakoHaru drabbles for survival. [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganechansan/pseuds/meganechansan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Am I a bad friend?"</p><p>Makoto blinked. It was almost eight in the morning and when he got out of his house to get to Haru's he wasn't awake enough for what he found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A warm bath when you're feeling down

**Author's Note:**

> For darling Eva, because I love her.

  


* * *

A warm bath when you're feeling down

* * *

 

"Am I a bad friend?"

Makoto blinked. It was almost eight in the morning and when he got out of his house to get to Haru's he wasn't awake enough for what he found.

First of all, Haru was sitting in the bathtub. His Haruka was in empty bathtub, and it looked like he hadn't slept at all if his half lidded eyes were an indication. He was hugging his knees and had this almost sad expression on his face. He barely regarded Makoto from under slightly wet bangs sticking to his forehead and Makoto noticed that there were a few water droplets still on his skin.

So maybe he had been taking a bath.

And then the question finally clicked in his mind.

He walked the remaining distance to the bathtub, concern washing through his entire body, until he could crouch to Haruka's level and place a warm hand in his shoulder, almost jerking with shock at the low temperature on Haruka's body.

He sighed, turning on the water and adjusting the temperature until it was warm, ignoring Haruka's surprised gasp.

"Makoto, what are you--"

"Shh. Move over."

He stripped off his uniform and took Haruka's hand, pulling him forward so he could climb in behind him, both of them struggling to accommodate themselves better until Haruka was sitting between Makoto's legs and resting his back against his chest, sighing and leaning back when Makoto's arms circled his waist and his chin rested on Haruka's shoulder.

"We're gonna be late." Haruka said in a low murmur, his hand tracing lazy patterns over Makoto's knee.

"We're not going today." Makoto replied with a shrug. "Now, about your question..." he asked, tightening his grip around Haruka's middle a little, smiling when he noticed a blush on his boyfriend's pale cheek.

Haruka seemed to think for a moment, a solemn expression on his face, and Makoto's heart clenched in worry. Whatever was that happened, it was really troubling Haruka.

"Yesterday... Gou and her friend were talking about how someone was being a bad friend for her and..."

"It's not you." Makoto deadpanned, smiling when he heard Haruka's annoyed sigh.

"I know, but it made me think... am I a good friend?"

"Yeah"

Haruka half-turned around, a serious expression in his face and before he could say anything, Makoto continued.

"I don't need to think about it, Haru. You are. Friends are people who are beside you no matter what. They care about you not only for your physical but for emotional wellbeing too. They are able to comfort you with simple words and know when to tell you things, even if they know they're gonna hurt, because it's the best for you. And..." Makoto paused, taking Haruka's right hand in his and bringing it close to his face, kissing the back of Haruka's hand. "You've been all that for me." He finished, dropping Haruka's hand to caress his cheek, cupping his jaw between his damp fingers and closing the distance until their lips barely touched, looking up to wide blue eyes with fondness. "All this time."

It was Haruka who severed the almost inexistent distance, meeting his lips in a soft calm kiss, both breaking the touch with easy, relaxed smiles.

"You're not a bad friend Haru," he whispered, trailing butterfly kisses over Haruka's closed eyelids, down his cheeks and on the tip of his nose, resting his foreheads together and looking at him with warmth, kissing him one more time when their eyes met and he felt himself drown in Haru's blue eyes. "You just have a more special way of caring for your friends."

Haruka smiled softly, turning again and laying back against Makoto, resting his head against the taller boy's shoulder as to let him see what he was doing, taking both Makoto's hands and tracing a pattern in them with his index.

Makoto chuckled, because he knew his Haru since they were kids, every gesture, every touch, stare, everything that came from Haru, he had learned to read. And Haru, beautiful, free Haru, knew how to read him too.

So when Haruka finished tracing the last character, he closed his hands against Haru's, brought them to his chest, and kissed his cheek.

"I know Haru. I love you too."

And Haruka rewarded him with a chuckle of his own, kissing his cheek too.

He'd be ok.


End file.
